1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dosing system for dispensing a measured quantity of fluid, such as a beverage, from a vessel, such as a bag-in-box container. The fluid is gravity fed from the vessel to the dosing means which includes in essence a mechanical dosing pump.
2. Description of the Background Art
Various dosing systems are known in the prior art. However, the majority of these systems rely upon a venting arrangement to discharge liquid from a measuring chamber. This venting arrangement not only exposes the fluid to possible contamination, but also requires the use of additional venting elements and can prove unsatisfactory in handling a sticky, highly viscous fluid. Moreover, uncontrollable dripping is often a problem in these dosing systems.
Other drawbacks to conventional dosing systems include the need for cleaning dosers. This can be particularly troublesome if the system is to be used by noncommercial users who are unlikely to be very fastidious in their cleaning care. With improper cleaning, microbiological spoilage of the liquid may be encountered.
Certain dosing systems known in the prior art will also have air contact with the fluid contained in a storage vessel. With certain products like syrup or flavor concentrate used in a post-mix carbonated beverage, or other liquids having vitamin C, this air contact can damage the fluid.
Various dosing systems known in the art are also rather complicated to use and can be expensive to manufacture. Also, these dosing systems may be inflexible as to the type of vessel used for holding the fluid requiring large or structurally complex containers. Moreover, the prior art doser and vessel combinations are rather bulky incurring problems in handling and storage. Such prior art dosing systems may also require a complicated procedure for refilling the fluid containing vessel when empty.
Accordingly, a need exists in the art for a simple and effective dosing system which is inexpensive to manufacture and requires little maintenance. Further, there is a need in the art for a dosing system which is easy to operate and is compact, thereby reducing overall space requirements. Also, a need exists for a dosing system which will not expose the fluid contained in a storage vessel to air and which will not be subject to contamination of the fluid during dispensing. Moreover, a doser which does not need extensive cleaning procedures and which avoids microbiological spoilage is needed.